


Working Vacation

by Senri



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, loving families but with issues, references to animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senri/pseuds/Senri
Summary: On a trip to gather magical supplies, Viren gets some rare unstructured time with his children.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Working Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> Igrockspock - I hope you enjoy this! Viren and his kids are one of my favorite parts of the show. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [chionology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chionology) for her work looking this over!

“Ten horses, four guards, a _chef_ , all the fuss over supplies - the _boat_ \- I’m not sure I want to go at this point,” Viren joked to Harrow the night before it was time to go. “This trip has been so much work to arrange already. I don’t know if I have it in me to guide us up the mountain.”

His old friend smiled, an expression Viren saw less of these days. Heavy was the head that bore the crown, though Harrow wore it well, and now his eyes were soft and face relaxed.

“I envy you, my friend. This is a light retinue - if I could sweep Ezran and Soren off for a trek without thinking of what passed at the capitol in my absence, I would in a heartbeat.”

It had been a long time since he and Harrow sallied forth adventuring on their own, free of political and kingly trappings. Well, even when they had adventured, it was for the good of Katolis, and had always been precipitated by looming disaster. If the bad luck didn’t come in the midst of the voyage, bad luck would finish it (Sarai’s smile beamed from his memory). 

“It’s a mark of Katolis’ value for you,” Viren said, instead of suggesting they should find a journey that needed going on. 

“For you as well.” Harrow sipped his wine. “Enjoy this time with your family. Try not to think about work too much.”

“It hardly feels like work when it’s something I enjoy this much.”

“Everything for the advancement of Katolis, even vacation time. We lived charmed lives, Viren.” Harrow cast his eyes into his wine cup. “Relish it while you can.”

Viren bowed out of the meeting early, claiming his early departure time and the battle he’d have to wage against his two heavy-sleeping children.

-

Out from the castle, Viren let himself relish it all - the guards, the horses, his retinue. A little small if he were honest, but lightweight for traveling purposes. Time remained to secure greater heights. He would enjoy those, and better yet his children would enjoy them.

It had cost them about a day and a half of travel time to get this far. Viren loved his children, but he realized on the way, he would be a better father the less he shared a tent with them. Between Soren’s excitement to be on the road making him wake up hours earlier than anyone else ( _”Dad dad dad dad dad_ ,” Viren became aware of something persistently prodding his face. “ _Dad dad dad wake up!_ We’ll leave too late!” It was hours before they had to be up. Dawn hardly leavened the night sky) and Claudia’s borderline draconic morning moods (Was there something Lissa hadn’t told him? Was his bright, curious daughter fully human? Not even ten and she’d issued some of the most blood-curdling threats he’d ever borne. Soren insisted Viren take turns shaking her awake for just that reason), Viren missed Lissa more than ever. 

Yet: his children were _his_. He’d see them grow up at Harrow’s knee, beside Harrow’s own children. He’d shape their lives and goals more than Lissa ever could, through her intermittent letters and wishes diluted with distance. He’d won his children’s hearts, he’d guide their futures, and who knew what other opportunities waited?

“The mountains of eastern Katolis aren’t as harsh as those in the southern region,” Viren lectured his children. “This particular one is called Mount Penber by the locals. It’s not especially remarkable to most people.”

“Well why are we here then, Dad?” Soren said impatiently.

“Ah-ah-ahhh! You’ll see when the moon comes out. You see, I’ve planned the timing of this trip for a special occasion…”

“Is it your birthday, dad?” said Claudia, round green eyes shining.

“Well, not that special, though, thank you. Tonight is the full moon. This is when the moon arcanum is at its peak, even though we’re not in Xadia.” He directed his lecture slightly more towards Claudia. She was already showing promise in dark magic, and he was determined to see her aptitude flower; someday she’d succeed him as right hand to, well… whoever was king in Katolis at that time. “Moon-affiliated magical creatures will come out to bask in its light. It nourishes them the same way our crops need sunlight.”

“The ideal time to gather ingredients!” Claudia squealed, and Viren smiled in pride.

“Exactly. But we’re not just gathering ingredients. If all goes well, we’ll return to the capitol with a population of moon-affiliated magical creatures that we can cultivate, instead of having to gather them regularly.”

“What lives around here, dad?” Soren looked around. “Looks like just regular… mountains.”

“When the moon rises you’ll see. Perhaps you’d like to accompany me and Claudia out on the water?”

“ _Oh yeahhh!_ ” Soren leapt to his feet exuberantly and bounced around in a circle. “Going in a boat on vacation with my dad! It’s gonna be the best!”

“Don’t do that in the boat.”

“I’ve gotta get my jumps out now!”  
-

Somewhat to his surprise, Viren found himself enjoying the long day of waiting before they could put out to the lake at moonrise. He assisted the guards with letting down the boat from where it had been lashed to the top of the wagon for the journey, supervised placing it in the water and arranging the precious glass tanks within, and enjoyed an un-elaborate but tasty luncheon prepared by Halberg, the chef. 

His duties to Katolis occupied so much of his days. It was hard to put time aside for his children. Claudia’s preliminary education in dark magic came from Viren, of course, but otherwise they were busy with their own tutors, and Soren especially was occupied by his combat instructors and the guard. 

As such most of their time together was structured. It felt unfamiliar to sit on a grassy bank with Claudia in his lap while Soren stepped back and forth before them, lunging and parrying with a blunted practice sword. “And _then_ , the dragon lunges her head down like _this!_ Hiyaah! But get this! I leap right into her mouth, and stab my sword in the back of her throat!”

Claudia covered her mouth, the snorting giggles that escaped nevertheless unladylike. “You’re gonna get swallowed, Soren!”

“I won’t! You think it’s the end, but not for Soren, premier kingsguard! _Splch!_ ”

“You get bitten in half!” Claudia called.

“No I don’t! In a second, my sword is thrust back to sever the dragon’s spine! Another threat to humanity done for!”

“It’s my turn!” Claudia launched herself out of Viren’s lap, ignoring his _oof_. “Time for me to dissect the dragon! We’ll use her to do powerful dark magic.”

“For the citizens of Katolis!” Viren laughed, applauding them. “Very good. You two will be _unstoppable_ together.”

Claudia giggled and pulled at Soren’s shirtsleeves. “Lie down, lie down - I’m gonna show how I’d vivisect the dragon -”

“Not _again!_ I hate playing specimen!” Soren tried to shake his sister off, but Claudia glommed on in a flying tackle. Down they went with a series of grunts and indignant yelps; still chuckling, Viren got up to separate them.

“Stop, you two.” Viren tried to separate his squabbling kids with his hands. It wasn’t very effective, and Soren took the opportunity to grab Viren by the wrist and pull - not yet eleven, his son was quick and strong. 

Viren would have had more of an appreciation for it if Soren’s pull hadn’t driven him down on one knee. Claudia was separated from her brother, at least, but getting to her feet with a wide and mischievous smile, opening her arms, coming towards them -

“Gotchaaaa!” Her arms were locked around his neck, Soren had his wrist and was turning it into a lock; Viren wheezed, effectively pinioned by his sturdy children.

“I got him, Soren! I got the big, serious dragon about to breathe some fire on us. You better slay him, before he crisps us _both!_ ”

Viren wiggled. He didn’t want to struggle seriously against his children - what if he hurt them? What if they looked entirely out of his control? The guards were around, as was appropriate, looking at them. He could see smiles; one guard made a quick remark to another. “You two, stop being ridiculous, behave like able servants of the crown -”

Soren stepped into Viren’s guard, still with a hold on his wrist, the perfect height to stab tickling fingers into Viren’s ribs. “Aha! A strike to the kidneys!”

Viren let out an involuntary bleat of laughter, wiggling-stumbling to the side, unable to mount an effective escape from his stance on one knee. He realized he was about to fall over but was totally unable to stop it, and Claudia let out her adorable snorting giggle and fell with him, releasing his neck to go for his sides too. He’d seen those nimble fingers pluck many a leaf from magical plant and deftly draw sigils, she had fine mage’s hands, capable even at this precocious age, and of course she was a skilled tickler, it made complete sense that he couldn’t hold in the second burst of embarrassed laughter that rolled out of him as she tickled away at him, as Soren pounced down on both of them and joined in roughhousing with his father, advisor and brother in arms with the king, now on the ground, laughing and in the dust, incapable of managing his children in public.

One of the guards was definitely laughing. “Fight them off, your grace!” another called. “We’re counting on you to put in a good showing for Katolis!”

Playful words, friendly, at least for now. Katolis was a peaceful country, Harrow’s court was a safe, less competitive than some of the others in the human nations. But you could never really know, could you? In politics, it wasn’t if you’d be set up for a trap. It was when.

“Enough, you two.” He rolled. Soren had to step away or stumble; Claudia, rough-and-tumble, did not move, still determinedly tickling at him. Viren felt too hot, sure he was flushed. 

“Now is not the _time_ ,” he let the whip crack come into his voice. “Both of you stop or you’ll be staying in the tent instead of out on the water with me tonight.”

It took longer than he’d have liked. Claudia tried to tickle him again and Viren took her by the wrist, feeling strange all at once, afraid he’d grip too hard and hurt her, filled with a surging anxiety that she obey him and quit.

At last Soren and Claudia caught the mood. Viren, self-conscious, shifted his grip on Claudia so he gently held her hand, and lifted her with them. 

Once everyone was on foot he caught his children exchanging a glance. Their comfort with each other was so effortless. They communicated well even this young. Claudia calmed and stood obediently at his side, and Soren came and stood at his other side.

“Eyes are all around us.” He kept his voice low and inclined his head towards their retinue. “We should always make ourselves appear unified and strong, even to our allies. Katolis is a soft country ruled by a just king, but political climbers will never lack ambition.”

Silence a moment more, then Claudia ducked her head.”

“Sorry, dad. We were just having fun.”

Soren followed his sister’s lead. “Sorry.”

“Go see if the chef is done with supper, and then see if you can nap,” Viren said. “We’ll be up late tonight and I don’t want either of you nodding off while we’re working.”

-

A golden lamp was lit and placed in the campground, a guiding light to lead them to their proper harbor when all was said and done. The tank was in place on the boat’s bottom. Viren had levitated it there himself without once being threatened with a wrestling match. He gave Soren and Claudia time to settle before he raised a hand and spoke a word that pushed the boat away from shore without need of oar or sail. The lakewater was as black as tar and smooth as a child’s brow; as land receded a V of ripples perturbed that stillness, flecks of light appearing on each crest, vanishing and reappearing with the water’s movement. Their passage was nearly silent.

“Dad! Are you gonna finally tell us what we’re after?” They didn’t carry a lantern, but the full moon’s glow made Claudia’s eager face shine.

“Yeah, and, uh, don’t get me wrong, I love that I’m here, but why am I here? Your woo-woo-magic stuff isn’t exactly my thing.”

“Well,” Viren let out a laugh, “We’re in for a bit of a spectacle. It’s the kind of thing you might like seeing firsthand.”

“What _is_ it though? Some kind of fish? A frog? Uhhh, water plants?” Claudia guessed.

“No, no, and no. It’s not the kind of creature you’d expect to find in a lake.”

“You’re being so secretive! It’s not,” Claudia looked more excited if possible, “ _dangerous_ , is it?”

Soren looked nervous. He would be the brave kingsguard someday, but in some aspects his sister was more courageous than him.

Viren judged they were far enough out and spoke the word to halt the boat. It glided on, perfectly silent.

“Wait one minute more, I think, and you’ll see for yourself -”

“ _Dad!_ There’s something glowing!” Claudia lunged for the side of the boat. Whatever nerves he might be experiencing, Soren had the presence of mind to grab her belt and keep her from tipping over the side.

“The first one to see is you. Well done, Claudia.”

“What _is_ that?” Soren said, craning also, now. From the angle and distance it appeared a simple partially transparent white oval in the water, though it flexed regularly like a pulsing heart.

“They’re coming out to absorb the moonlight. We should see a bloom of them soon. Claudia, sit down. Soren, take that cup and scoop some lakewater into the tank, half full or less.”

Splashing proceeded as Soren obeyed, though his son put maybe a quarter of his attention on the task, the rest dedicated to looking over the water. “I see one! I see another one!”

“I see several,” Viren said approvingly, “the bloom is picking up.”

The creatures weren’t featureless. From above, they were perfectly circular, and at the center, what appeared to be some kind of white vein shone, tracing four lobes like a lucky clover. They were sparse at first, but swiftly became thick in the water, rising to the surface, heedless of how they sat upon their neighbors, rims edged with short filamental tentacles, their hems expanding and contracting ceaselessly. 

“They’re shaped like bells!” Claudia said eagerly; she was hanging out of the boat again.

“Claudia, sit _down_. Do you recognize them now?”

“They look like snot,” Soren chipped in.

“They’re, uh… they’re...”

“We have to go to the seaside a little more,” Viren chuckled. The Banther Lodge had its rustic charms, but it was a bit prosaic… “Usually you find them in saltwater. These are a freshwater variety. Both of you _sit._ ”

Soren sat. Claudia hovered with her bottom an inch or so above the thwart, the best he’d likely get. Then shouts rose from both of them. The light of the moon jellies had been limpid, pale, and gentle as the moonlight itself. Now a glow rose from the water: a warmer, more vibrant glow, blushed ruby pink. It began in the center of each jellyfish, beautiful cerise, and shone up through the water, making the faces of his children ruddy. 

Viren raised his voice and called above his children’s chatter. “They respond to the full moon like this. A place in the human kingdoms with Xadian creatures flourishing like this is hard to find. We’re here to scoop out a population of our own.”

“So we can reproduce them!” Claudia burst out. “Oh, but they’re so beautiful, do we have to use them up?”

“Don’t stand up, both of you, scoop from opposite sides of the boat - and don’t fall in. I don’t want to have to mount any water rescues this evening.” Viren handed out basins to both children. “See if you can catch several in one go - it’s alright if they’re overcrowded, we have another tank in the wagon - “

He kept a sharp eye on both of them as they reached down to the water and dipped out bowlfuls of gleaming jellyfish, which slipped over each other as smoothly as flanand dropped into the tank without reacting to their journey at all. 

Viren scanned the shore, though they were far enough out it might as well not have existed; but there, there was the lantern-glow marking their campsite. They were at the center of an irregular circle of ruby glow, past that, dark water and mystery.

“They’re soft!” Soren reported after poking a finger in at one. “Just exactly like snot, ewww.”

Claudia took her shot. “Haha, I wish the stuff you dug out of _your_ nose was this amazing!”

“You haven’t even _seen_ the best stuff I can get out of my nose, Clauds.”

“Don’t touch, Soren,” Viren said, trying not to think about the contents of his son’s nose. “Claudia, they don’t have nervous systems. It makes them ideal for us to use as resources; we _can’t_ be cruel to them.”

“No nerves… so they don’t feel pain…”

Such a bright girl already and surely with more to come.

The tank was full to the brim now, and the jellyfish soared within it, bumping into each other and slipping past each other with ease. A fine seed population. “Sit down. I’m moving us.” Viren raised his hand, spoke once more the word that would drive the boat back to their safe, prosaic camp. Safe was alright; prosaic, he merely had to make do… his children glowed in the ruby light. Viren looked at them and felt for a moment rich. Like he had everything he ever could have wanted.


End file.
